Uniting the Four
by Black Hearted Ophelia
Summary: To the people on fanfiction: i have MOVED THIS story to  same title and stuff: however i believe I am going to begin rewriting it there. If you want to read more GO TO FICTION PRESS! I'll be aiming for a chapter every two weeks now on!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_Well, It figures I'd be late on my first day here. _Aria thought, as she raced down the hallways of her new school.

She had been signed up for the bus schedule this morning, but apparently yelling and running like the wind hadn't gotten the bus driver's attention, and the driver drove away without a second glance. After getting completely worn out and sweaty, Aria had gone home and told her mother that she had missed the bus for the first day of school.

It was at this point that her mother had started yelling.

"Aria, I told you to set your alarm clock! What good is that clock if you don't use it? You are starting 9th grade and you're acting like a little 2nd grader again! Why do I even bother? You've always been a selfish little princess!"

It had continued for at least 15 minutes, but her mom had finally said, "Get in the car," and had grudgingly driven her to new school - Narcissus High.

However, since Aria had spent all that time listening to what a brat she was, they had pulled up to the school 10 minutes late.

"See! Now you're late! You've probably screwed up everything before you even get there! Don't you see? You never can do anything ri-"

Aria had closed the door of the car and walked into the front entrance.

But while she had acted confident while facing her mother and walking in, she now had absolutely no idea where to go.

At least I'm not starting in the middle of the year, Aria thought. I'm at the beginning first day with everyone else. But, then again, everyone else isn't 10 minutes late! Gah! How hard is it to find a classroom anyway!

The pristine white walls and the checkered black and white floor occasionally checkered with the school motto - Videor amo an angelus (whatever that meant)- were all Aria had seen for a very long time. Twice Aria ad asked for directions from an upperclassmen, but one simply ignored her while the other a while later said,

"Find it yourself, you goddamn stupid twit."

That was so incredibly helpful, Aria thought angrily, except for all of it!

She was hoping that not all of the older guys and girls were like that, because if they were then it was going to be a long four years. It had already been a long day and it hadn't even started yet!

"Come on! What have I done to deserve this? Is it cause I didn't pet my cat when I left in a rush? Because I didn't charge my Ipod this morning? What is it God, wha- Oof!"

She had run into someone else walking down the hall while lamenting her problems to the wall.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" she said as she got up and wiped her self off. "Are you all right? Here, let me give you a ha-"

Aria gasped. Loudly.

The person she had knocked down was gorgeous. Not in the way that you knew they were hitting their stride now, but in 40 years they would be horribly ugly. No. This girl - a sophomore, maybe a junior! - Was everlasting. She would always be beautiful with her silky straight red hair, tanned legs, and green eyes, she was every little girl's idol. She could totally be a model.

Aria felt like she was a sixth grader with her slightly frizzy maple brown hair, sensitive skin that her cat had scratched multiple times, and her ever color changing eyes (except those were awesome, so that made her feel a little better).

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" The Model said. "It was just a little bump after all. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself!"

She held out her hand. "My name's Shannon Leaph, and I'm a freshman! Who are you?"

"Aria. Aria Mythos." She shock The Mod- Shannon''s hand, and as she was something clicked. "You're a freshman?"

"Yeah. Everyone always thinks I'm older but I really am young at heart." Shannon giggled, and Aria joined in.

"So, Aria, right? That's a pretty name. Where you headed?"

"Oh lemme check…"

Actually, I should probably ask her where my homeroom is.

"I'm going to… Mr. Riso's room. B221. Do you know where it is?" Aria asked.

"Of course! I got a map from the front office. Let's see…"

Shannon pulled out a double printed-paper from her grass green backpack. It had a map of a building with about a million room numbers on it.

Here it is! Wait a minute." Shannon looked up at Aria. "you said you were going to B221, right?" Shannon looked ecstatic.

"Yeah, why?" Aria raised an eyebrow.

"That's my class too! Yay! Now I know someone!" Shannon grabbed Aria's hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?' Aria yelped.

"I'm taking you to our homeroom! I actually do know where that is! Come on, let's go, Aria. Don't wanna miss any more school time!"

Shannon laughed, and this time Aria laughed whole-heartedly with her.

Well. I might have lost some time - and maybe some pride, Aria thought bemusedly as Shannon kept laughing and pulling Aria along, but it seems like I've gained a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2  In the Classroom Part 1

CHAPTER 2

"And if you see here, class, the only logical way to come up with the variable x is to - can i _help_ you, ladies?"

Aria and Shannon had just burst into their homeroom, and students in their desks looked up at the girls standing in front of the room.

It only took one look for them to start whispering.

"They're late on the first day? Nice."

"I was so close to the answer, they made me lose track!"

"Yo man, that redhead is _hot_! Betcha I can get her number in 10 minutes."

Aria was still trying to catch her breath while Shannon started to talk.

"Excuse me, but is this Mr. Riso's room?"

"Yes, it is, young lady," the teacher announced "and _I_ am Mr. Riso. I trust you have an explanation for your _tardiness_?" The last word from Mr. Riso's lips was spoken with extreme irritation.

"Oh well, you see I had just gotten off the bus and I got lost trying to find your room so..."

While Shannon's voice rapidly gave an explanation, Aria, who had finally gotten her breathing normal, took a look around their homeroom.

The walls were painted a quaint sage green, and a plaque at the back of the room read the school's motto. _The people here must really like that motto,_ Aria concluded. _I've been seeing it **everywhere**!_

Files and cabinets occupied the class room endlessly, and the desks all faced towards the front of the room, which was also where Mr. Riso's desk and the whiteboard were. One small window smack in the center of a wall was the only source of light in the room, as Mr. Riso had projected something - _a math problem? Is this math class too?_ - at the front of the room.

Aria also overlooked her classmates - _that I just embarrassed myself in front of. Crap._

They looked alright, though. Well, sort of.

Most of the students were back working on the math problem on the screen or listening to Shannon blabber while snickering. Aria, however, saw one girl watching her and when she looked at her, Aria gave a quick smile.

The girl responded by raising an eye brow and turning back to her work.

_Oh well. Maybe I'll try again later. It's only first period after all.  
_

"-and that's how we ended up in here! Or ran in here. Yeah." Shannon had finished giving her explanation, finishing with a long sigh.

Mr. Riso was unimpressed. 'Well, since it's your first day, I suppose I can excuse this little _incident_. But If it happens again... there will be two seats waiting for you here on Saturday. _Do I make myself clear_?"

A snicker went around the room.

"Yes, Mr. Riso." Shannon and Aria answered.

_Loud and clear._

"Very well. Now take any seat you wish, ladies. We were just reviewing algebraic equations. I _do_ hope you remember them." he said with a smug smile on his face.

Aria and Shannon decided it was best not to answer that statement.


End file.
